Lovers Nightmare
by D brothers 44
Summary: Ace and Luffy are lovers, but not everything will go as planned. AceLu


**Lovers Nightmare**

Ace and Luffy were brothers, but not just that. They were lovers, too. When Ace went out to become a pirate, Luffy was heart broken. Ace knew this, but if he didn't leave he would never become a pirate. The Night before Luffy and Ace talked and promised to meet eachother again later. The day after Ace left, Luffy started to train to become stronger. He had to beat Ace.

THREE YEARS LATER:

He was all alone In a black place. Nothing. He saw two shadows, but they were too far away. They came closer and he could see a boy with blond hair and a top hat and The other boy had black hair and a face full of freckles. It was Ace and Sabo. Luffy started to yell their names, but they just stood there. "Ace! Sabo!" Nothing. They didn't say anything. They started to walk away. "Don't leave me! Ace! Sabo!"

He woke up. 'Just a dream.' Luffy let out a sigh. He was exited about later. 'Ace.'

"Luffy, why are We here?" Nami asked not understanding why they were off track. "Oh, I will meet someone here!" Everyone looked dumbfounded at their captain.

"Who?" Zoro asked breaking The silence. "My brother, Ace." He didn't want to tell them they were lovers. "You have a brother!?" Usopp asked still a little shocked. "Yeah, he's The best!" Luffy cheered. He missed Ace so much. "It's been three years." He said to himself. "You haven't seen him In three years?" Sanji asked. "We promised to meet when I became a pirate. And he left three years before me." Now everything started to fall In place.

HOURS LATER:

"Where exactly are you going to meet him?" Nami asked, not sure where they were going. "Don't really know." Nami facepalmed. "Luffy, you haven't changed a bit!" A voice came from behind Nami. Both turned around and came face to face with a freckled face. "ACE!" Luffy cheered. The strawhats came to see what was going on and saw Luffy hugging a man. "Who's he?" Zoro asked Nami. "It's Ace." What The crew didn't expect was that Ace and Luffy would kiss.

Ace and Luffy had been together ever since Ace came to The ship. The crew still couldn't believe that they were lovers. Why didn't their captain tell them? Ace said he could stay a couple days, but not too long. Luffy was just happy that Ace finally were here, so he didn't care. He's beloved brother were there with him. Ace told Luffy to come with him, cause he wanted to be alone with him. Three years is a long time to wait. They sat and talked about all The adventures they have been through.

After a few days with his lover Ace had to go. He was after Teach. He hater that man. Luffy felt like he did three years ago, When Ace left. But they would meet again. Nothing could stop them.

Months later some bad news came. It was three days 'til Ace's execution. Luffy felt like The world around him stopped. He's lover and brother was going to be executed. He had to save him no matter what! Those three days went by fast. It was just hours 'til The execution and Luffy was hours away. "Come on! We have to be there In time!"

At The execution:

Luffy got there after Whitebeard. The only thing In his head was Ace. He didn't care about The pain. Only Ace. Almost there. "Ace!" Ace looked surprised. 'He really came.' "Why are you here!?" "I'm here to save you!" Luffy couldn't hear what he said anymore. Luffy took out The key he got from Hancock. Almost there... and he's free! They had to Get away now. Nothing went as planned. Akainu said something to piss Ace off. Luffy yelled at Ace, but he didn't listen. Akainu went towards Luffy, to kill him. Ace panicked and jumped In front of Luffy, but he pusher him away. "Why!?" Ace could see Akainu's arm go through Luffy's chest. "Luffy!" Everything went silent after that. Ace ran to Luffy's side. 'He can't die! He's my everything!' "Why, Luffy!?" Luffy didn't move or speak... Or breathe! "Someone, help him!" A doc came to help, but nothing could be done. Luffy was dead. "Lu... Hey, Lu. Wake up! This isn't funny anymore! Wake up!" Marco tried to talk to Ace, but he didn't listen. He just wanted to hear his lovers voice, to see his big grin. But nothing. Someone took Luffy away from Ace, while Marco took Ace to The ship. "It's not true, right?" Ace asked Marco, hoping it was just a bad dream. Marco didn't answer. Ace broke down crying When they got to The ship. Everything fell apart.


End file.
